


Electric Love

by dog2222222222222222



Category: Historical RPF, Marvel, Wolverine - Fandom, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Fix-It, M/M, Matchmaking, Romance, Time Travel, implied tropical spanking, wolverine being a drunk canadian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dog2222222222222222/pseuds/dog2222222222222222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikola and Thomas don't get along. It fucks up the entire Future. It's up to Wolverine to fix it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the fite

"wOOW NIKOA i dont like you very much because have you fucking sEEN everything you are work on . it is very dumb and not ok with me, the electri god. i say that you dont have to do it anymorem eaning your are fire. go work and dig my ditches you gotdam jerk." said thomas editson


	2. Chapter 2

"wel; i quite!!!!!!!!!!!!! take your dumb light bulb and shove it up your arse!!! i dont give a single fuck! you are a dum ass and i dont want to work for you! ever! you stole my fucking ideas you fucking asshole! you get all the credti for a fucking bulb with some carbon string and a hole bumch of people quote you without knowing whwat an especially entitled twatbiscuit you are!!!!!!!!!!!! 1000 ways to do something wrong, fucking horse shit!!!!!!!!!!!! i bet you stole that to!"said nikola tesla as he pointed his middle finger at thomas deison and left the man office to go dig his dich because he still loved him

then the future got fucked up


	3. wolverines descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wolverine go to the future and

wolverine came and said "stop fucking up the future" in the tradis when nickolai testa was digging th e dick. he got his claws out and screamed really loud   
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
and everyone stop digging the dich and looked at wolverin who looked reallt weird for the 1910 times and they decided he was ana alien so they decifed to attack him with a pitchfork


	4. Chapter 4

rip david bowie. thats all ive got to fockin say


	5. Chapter 5

i only write this sotry because i want to do the sex wit hnickola teslo and george bush but at seprit times so sorrey for aney confusion


	6. Chapter 14

Nicola had a very good sex with the George Washington. His dicke was very lagre. It was an enjoyes time. George Washington teethe even stayed in his butt and it was a good feelig. Then Tomas Jefferson who indented the lightbulb walked in and saw his bf chesting-  
HOW COULD YOU he sad   
Then wferine came in and said bub why did you cheat on your wife  
Tomas Jefferson was so distrogjy that he kill George Washington in revenge.

What happen next chapyer rede 2 find out


End file.
